1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a schedule-table presenting apparatus and a schedule-table presenting method to be adopted by the schedule-table presenting apparatus. For example, the present invention can be well applied to a program-table presenting apparatus for generating a program table as a schedule table showing programs and showing the program table to the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a wide range of TV receiver sets and program recording apparatus each employ a program-table presenting apparatus of the type described above. Such a program-table presenting apparatus acquires an EPG (Electronic Program Guide) showing a schedule of broadcasting of programs, generating an electronic program table as a schedule table of broadcasting of programs on the basis of the EPG and showing the electronic program table to the user.
For example, a TV receiver set displays an electronic program table generated on the basis of an EPG on a program display screen in order to let the user recognize a schedule of broadcasting of programs and select a desired program from the electronic program table. In this way, the user is capable of switching the program display screen from one program to another and making a reservation of a program to be watched on the basis of the electronic program table.
In addition, a program recording apparatus displays an electronic program table generated on the basis of an EPG on an external display unit in order to let the user recognize a schedule of broadcasting of programs and select a desired program from the electronic program table. In this way, the user is capable of switching the external display unit from one program to another and making a reservation of a program to be watched on the basis of the electronic program table.
As described above, the existing TV receiver set and the existing program recording apparatus show an electronic program table generated on the basis of an EPG to the user in order to make the user capable of switching the program display screen or external display unit from one program to another and making a reservation of a program to be watched on the basis of the electronic program table without referring to TV columns of a newspaper.
By the way, the ground digital broadcasting and the network broadcasting contribute to an ongoing transition to multi-channel broadcasting. As a result, the number of programs provided to users or the number of programs to be included in an electronic program table has been increasing. For this reason, in the past, there was proposed a method for presenting an electronic program table as a method capable of displaying information on a large number of programs in a limited display area such as one screen.
In accordance with a first program-table presenting method for example, information on programs each to be broadcasted for at least a predetermined time range is displayed in an electronic program table 100 as shown in FIGS. 28A to 28C. The predetermined time range is typically several minutes. In the following description, such programs are each also referred to as an ordinary program. The displayed information on an ordinary program includes a minute display icon Mi showing the start of the broadcasting of the program in terms of minutes indicating an offset relative to the start of a time slot of one hour in the electronic program table 100 and a descriptive text Wd of the program. Typically, the descriptive text Wd of a program is the title of the program. In the case of a program to be broadcasted for a time range shorter than the predetermined time range, that is, in the case of a program to be broadcasted for a time range shorter than several minutes, only a mark Mk is displayed for the program in the electronic program table 100 as a mark indicating the existence of the program. In the following description, such a program is also referred to as a short-time program. For more information on the electronic program table 100, the reader is suggested to refer to Patent Document 1, which is Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-50011.
By the way, the size of a mark Mk displayed for a short-time program represents the duration of the program. In the following description, the duration of a program is also referred to as a program length.
When an observation focus to be described later is moved to a mark Mk of a short-time program, a pop-up window Pw is displayed, being superposed on the electronic program table 100 as shown in FIG. 28C. As shown in this figure, the pop-up window Pw for a short-time program shows the minute display icon Mi and the descriptive text Wd, which are provided for the program. As described above, the minute display icon Mi of a program shows the start of the program in terms of minutes indicating an offset relative to the start of a time slot of one hour in the electronic program table 100 whereas the descriptive text Wd of a program is character-written information on the program. In this way, in accordance with the first program-table presenting method, with the observation focus moved to a mark Mk of a short-time program, a pop-up window Pw for the program can show the user the minute display icon Mi and the descriptive text Wd, which are provided for the program.
In addition, in accordance with a second program-table presenting method, information on ordinary programs to be broadcasted for at least a predetermined time range is displayed in an electronic program table 101 as shown in FIGS. 29A to 29C. The predetermined time range is typically several minutes. The displayed information on an ordinary program includes a minute display icon Md showing the start of the program in terms of minutes indicating an offset relative to the start of a time slot of one hour in the electronic program table 101 and a descriptive text Wd of the program. In the case of a short-time program to be broadcasted for a time period shorter than the predetermined time range, that is, in the case of a short-time program to be broadcasted for a time range shorter than several minutes, only a bar Br is displayed for the program in the electronic program table 101 as a bar indicating the existence of the program. By the way, the bar Br indicates that one or more successive short-time programs exist.
When the observation focus is moved to a bar Br of a short-time program, a pop-up window Pw is displayed, being superposed on the electronic program table 101 as shown in FIG. 29D. As shown in this figure, the pop-up window Pw for a short-time program shows the minute display icon Md and the descriptive text Wd, which are provided for the program. As described above, the minute display icon Md of a program shows the start of the program in terms of minutes indicating an offset relative to the start of a time slot of one hour in the electronic program table 101 whereas the descriptive text Wd of a program is character-written information on the program. In this way, in accordance with the second program-table presenting method, with the observation focus moved to a bar Br of a short-time program, a pop-up window Pw for the program shows the user the minute display icon Md and the descriptive text Wd, which are provided for the program.
In addition, in accordance with a third program-table presenting method, information on programs is displayed in an electronic program table 102 as shown in FIGS. 30A to 30C. The electronic program table 102 includes frames Fr allocated to the programs. A large program frame Fr is allocated to a long program having a length of typically equal to at least 30 minutes whereas a small program frame Fr is allocated to a small program having a length of typically smaller than 30 minutes. A large program frame Fr allocated to a long program includes the broadcasting start time and descriptive text of the program. On the other hand, a small program frame Fr allocated to a small program does not include any information on the program.
When the observation focus is moved to a program frame Fr allocated to a program, the broadcasting start time Hm and descriptive text Wd of the program are displayed in a predetermined display area Da separated from the location of the program frame Fr as information on the program. In this way, in accordance with the third program-table presenting method, with the observation focus moved to the program frame Fr allocated to a program, the broadcasting start time Hm and descriptive text Wd of the program are displayed in a predetermined display area Da separated from the location of the program frame Fr as information on the program so that the information on the program can be shown to the user. This feature also applies as well to a small program frame Fr allocated to a small program having a length of typically smaller than 30 minutes.
In addition, in accordance with a fourth program-table presenting method, information on ordinary programs to be broadcasted for at least a predetermined time range is displayed in an electronic program table 103 as shown in FIGS. 31A to 31C. The predetermined time range is typically several minutes. The displayed information on an ordinary program includes a minute display icon Md showing the start of the program in terms of minutes indicating an offset relative to the start of a time slot of one hour in the electronic program table 103 and a descriptive text Wd of the program. In the case of a short-time program to be broadcasted for a time period shorter than the predetermined time range, that is, in the case of a short-time program to be broadcasted for a time period shorter than several minutes, only a short-time program icon Ei is displayed for the program in the electronic program table 103 as a bar indicating the existence of the program.
When the observation focus is moved to a short-time program icon Ei of a short-time program, a pop-up window Pw is displayed, being superposed on the electronic program table 103 as shown in FIG. 31B. As shown in this figure, the pop-up window Pw for a short-time program shows the minute display icon Md and the descriptive text wd, which are provided for the program. As described above, the minute display icon Md of a program shows the start of the program in terms of minutes indicating an offset relative to the start of a time slot of one hour in the electronic program table 103 whereas the descriptive text Wd of a program is character-written information on the program. In this way, in accordance with the fourth program-table presenting method, with the observation focus moved to a bar Br of a short-time program icon Ei, a pop-up window Pw for the program shows the user the minute display icon Md and the descriptive text Wd, which are provided for the program.